1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic visual displays, specifically to three-dimensional (3D) electronic displays, 3D television systems and electronic autostereoscopes.
2. Description of Prior Art
No reference to a practical and convenient electronic display that can present real-time three-dimensional (3D hereinafter) images has been discovered. Many attempts have been made to create a practical 3D display that would be suitable for live 3D television, real-time 3D computer graphics and similar applications. Heretofore the art for such applications has been inadequate.
Real-time 3D displays can be categorized as multiplanar or stereoscopic. Multiplanar displays create a 3D image by displaying a rapid succession of two-dimensional (2D hereinafter) planes stacked on top of one another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,255, presents a virtual image of a CRT viewed in a mirror. Wherein, varying the shape of the mirror, the virtual image of the CRT occupies different planes and a 3D image results. However, multiplanar displays can not be used for 3D television and for many other similarly demanding applications. Although convincing 3D images can be presented, there are definite limits to the images that can be presented by multiplanar displays. For example, solid objects cannot be displayed.
Stereoscopic displays, on the other hand, create the illusion of a 3D image by presenting two or more images, each being uniquely observable by each of a viewer's eyes. Most 3D displays of the prior art fall into this category, and most require the viewer to wear special glasses. Special glasses, however, are inconvenient for the viewer. Also, usually only 2 views are presented by prior art displays. Thus, as the viewer moves his head, he does not gain additional perspectives.
There is another type of stereoscopic display of the prior art which doesn't require the viewer to wear special glasses, the autostereoscopic display. Autostereoscopic displays have many advantages. They can present convincing 3D images, they provide a plurality of perspectives depending on each viewer's viewing position, they can display solid images, and their viewing is convenient to the viewer since no special glasses are required. Until now, however, there has been no practical design for an electronic autostereoscope.
It would be advantageous to have a real-time electronic autostereoscope capable of displaying live transmitted 3D images and animated computer generated images. Also, it would be advantageous if the display were viewable over a large range, even up to 360 degrees. The present invention provides such a device which is also practical and relatively easy to manufacture.